Music in our hearts
by LittleMagicPixie
Summary: Plot -Bella Swan is moves to France and goes to a Chopin music school. She meets Edward Cullen, the schools best musician. After many hours of practicing they fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my new story :) This story have been Beta-ed by Beta **

**_I don't own anything!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I sat down on the bench in the back yard of my dads house. I had with me my guitar and song book. The song book was where I wrote every song idea that ever came to my head. I opened it on the page I wanted and place it down beside me.

I started to play the soft notes on my guitar and sang the words that I have written so may weeks ago.

Suddenly my father, Charlie, who had raised me after my mother, Renee left us when I was five, sat down by me on the bench.

"Play for me, Bells," he told me softly. I smiled and I started to play the gentle notes that came straight from my heart.

**(Miley Cyrus - Butterfly)**

You tuck me in,

Turn out the light

kept me safe and sound at night

little girls depend on things like that

Brush my teeth and comp my hair

had to drive me every

Where you were always there

when I looked back

You had to do it all alone

Make a living, make a home

Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scare things wouldn't turn out right

you would hold my hand and sing to me

"Dad I will need your help here."

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be

can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

don't you worry hold on tight.

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly Fly Away

Butterfly Fly Away

(butterfly fly away)

Flap your wing now you cant stay

Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly Fly Away

(butterfly fly away)

We been waiting for this day

All along and know just what to do

Butterfly,

Butterfly,

Butterfly,

Butterfly Fly Away

When I was done playing I had tears running down my face. I looked at my dad who had tears in his own brown eyes. Quickly, put my guitar down and gave him a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you daddy," I admitted.

"I'm going to miss you too, baby girl."

You see I am going away to music school in France. I'm shocked I've been accepted to that school. I mean I love to sing, write songs, and play guitar - as well as piano - but that doesn't make me any more special then any other person.

After I made diner for my dad and me I went up to my bedroom to pack rest of my staff. I packed my new clothes that I bough merely days ago. I made sure that my guitar and song book was were packed as my carry on items. Good thing that my car, an Aqua Aston Martin V8 vantage, had been shipped to France few days ago.

Next morning I got up at four and had shower and got dressed in purple tube top with lace on top, black skinny jeans and brown flats. I added Anda Cutaway Blazer. I quickly did my hair in high ponytail.

I walked downstairs to find Charlie making breakfast for me. I smiled to myself; makes better pancakes than anyone throughout the entire town of Forks. It makes sense, considering the fact that pancakes were the only thing he could actually cook.

"It smells good, dad!" I told him as I ploppled down at the table.

"Thanks," he answered. A tiny tinge of pink formed on his cheeks.

After we were done with eating, Charlie took my bags to his car and drove to the airport in Seattle where I would get a plane to Paris.

Charlie and I said our good byes hurriedly and I got on the plane to France.

I wished I knew how much my life would change when I got there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people! Happy New Year to all of you.**

**Thank you for reviews and adding me or the story your favs and/or alerts!**

**Also thank you to my amazing beta Beta Reader. **

_**Because I was on the 'naughty' list so I didn't get to own Twilight but I do own the this story and the plot.**_

_**Oh and the uniforms are on my profile. **_

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

"Bella! It's time to get up!" I heard a voice call from behind the door of my bedroom.

I opened my eyes and looked around my room and I knew that I wasn't in Forks any more. My new bedroom had really light pink almost gray-ish walls and wooden floor. Everything else in my room was white and green.

I rolled out of the bed and saw that it was half past six. What a ungodly hour. I opened the door to my bedroom and saw Alice, my room mate, in out small sitting room already dressed in her uniform.

"Morning Bella," She said in her British accent.

"Mornin'." How she has so much energy so early in the morning is beyond me.

I walked to the bathroom and had my normal quick morning routine. When I was done and went back to my room, I had clothes already lay out for me. There was a white short sleeve shirt, grey skirt, white over knee socks, back tie and black vest coat.

I looked at Alice who was sitting in front of my full length mirror and straightening her already straight hair.

I took the outfit with out talking and got dressed in bathroom.

"Bella! Are you done yet?" Alice yelled from outside the door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I felt myself being pulled out of the room and next thing I've heard was door shutting behind me.

I walked to my bedroom and did my make up and pin-straightened my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that something was missing. Thinking to myself, I remembered my heart shaped necklace and grey Marc Jacobs handbag, and got them out. To end the look I added my red lip-gloss.

When I walked out of my room, Alice was waking up and dawn the room and Rosalie, a girl who is in the 'flat' next to us, was sitting on the sofa looking at her.

They both looked at me and smiled.

"What? That bad?"

"Nope, that's good! Bella you look amazing," Rosalie told me, I just gave her a smile.

"OK, let's go girls!" Alice laughed before walking out of the door.

We made our way into the main school building which was about five minutes away from our dorm.

When we went into dinning room where full two tables were set up and I'm pretty much sure that there was everything you could ask for . . . I just took some orange juice and a yogurt.

Alice and Rosalie made our way to the back table where Emmett and Jasper were already seated.

"Hello, Isabella. Are you ready for the first day of hell?" Emmett asked me with a fake and pretty crap posh voice.

I laughed and nodded my head. I opened my yogurt and started to eat it when an impossibly handsome guy came up to us and sat by Alice. He looked like that mythical Greek god Adonis. His facial features were perfect and angular—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair,- which was messy like he just rolled out of bed - was an unusual bronze shade. His eyes were green and he couldn't be more then 6'2", and had a slender yet muscular build.

"Hey, my dear brother."

"Hello, my dear twin," the guy said.

I looked from him to Alice and back at him and then back at Alice. OK that's just wired! They can't be twins they look nothing alike.

"Edward, I want you to meet my new friend and my roommate Isabella Swan," Alice said.

"Bella," I quickly corrected her.

Edward looked at me and give me a crooked smile. I smiled back and looked at Alice who was saying something to me.

"Sorry, Alice what were you saying?" I asked. She just gave me a soft smile and told me that it's time to get to lessons. Good thing I got my schedule last week.

It went like this:

**Wake up call **_**- 6:30 am**_

**Breakfast - **_**6:45am - 7:45am**_

**School Assembly / Tutor Time - **_**7:45am - 8am**_

**Music History (Madam Avenel) - **_**8am - 9am**_

**Maths (Mr Taylor) - **_**9am - 10:05am**_

**Break - 10:05am - **_**10:20am**_

**Music (Ms Allaway) - **_**10:20am - 11:20am**_

**Chior (Mrs & Mr Germain) - **_**11:20am - 12:20pm**_

**Lunch - **_**12:20pm - 1:20pm**_

**Tutor Time - **_**1:20pm - 1:25pm**_

**Free Time - **_**1:25pm - 2:20pm**_

**French (Madam Bianchetti) - **_**2:20pm - 3:20pm**_

**English (Mr Thomas) - **_**3:20pm - 4:20pm**_

**Break - **_**4:20pm - 4:25pm**_

**Music (Ms Allaway) - **_**4:25pm - 5:25pm**_

**Dinner - **_**5:25pm - 6pm**_

**Music Practice - **_**6pm - 8pm**_

**Down time - **_**8pm - 10pm**_

**Lights out - **_**10pm**_

Today we had an school assembly as it was the start of school year. How much I hated start of school year; it's indescribable.

We all walked into concert hall which was already halfway full with students. We were lucky that there was a whole back row empty. We said down Alice on my left and Edward on my right. I actually felt an electric current going through my body when he sat down by me.

Not quickly after we sat down, a strawberry blond girl with bad fake tan and fake nose sat by Edward. Her uniform was so short that I'm surprised people couldn't see her underwear. The girls next to her were as fake as her, all sporting slutty uniforms. The first one sat down next to Edward and touched his arm. He gave her a kiss on the lips. I guessed that was his girlfriend. It's not an surprise that guy like him wouldn't be single.

"Eddie, I've missed you," The first one crowed, her voice screechy and annoying.

"Tanya, I've missed you to babe."

"Whose your new friend?" Tanya suddenly said, her gaze directed at me.

"Oh that's Bella Swan, Alice's new roommate." His answer was simple, like I was just as bland and simple as the seat I was sitting in.

"Well . . ." Tanya said with nasty voice.

"Quiet!" A woman voices came to us through microphone. Everyone just sat there looking at her. This had to be the principle Ms Green.

"Welcome students, in the new school year at Chopin School. I hope that you had a pleasant holidays and that you are ready to learn new things . . ." After that I just turned my brain off. That woman just dragged on and on.

I felt some one elbow me in the ribs. I looked up and saw that it was Alice.

"We can go to our first lesson," she said. I nodded my head and got up. Good thing I had Alice and Jasper in my class.

"Faire tour vous comprenez le Français?" **(Tran: Do any of you understand French?) **a small looking woman with short brown hair walking to the room holding few books in her arms.

Few students, including me, put our hands up.

"Ok, I'll be talking in English then," She said with thick French accent.

"For people that don't know me I'm Madam Avenel and you are to be addressing me as much, and I am your Music History teacher for this year. Here are your text books that you will need," she said passing books row by row. "Also you will need bring note book where you can write your note. There is few things I will not approve in this class. First being late, you are only aloud to be late once with out a note but with good reason! Second I will not accept talking nor texting in my class also if you don't have things you need then, tough! You will need to just get over it and sit in the class. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Madam Avenel," everyone replied in unison.

Suddenly, the the door opened and Adonis walked into the class. Madam Avenel didn't look to pleased.

"Mr. Cullen, how nice of you to join us. Any reason why you're late?"

"Madam Avenel, I'm sorry that I'm late and no I don't have a reason why I'm late," Edward stated..

"Sit down," she commented with a sigh.

After rest of the lesson we were out. They day went pretty much like that all day, every teacher gave us books and told us the classroom rules.

At the free time I already felt pumped out. I went up to my room to get my song book and walked to small music room where they all instruments I needed. I sat down in front of the piano and started to play my Clair de Lune. Then I felt an argue to sing so I switched to the guitar that was by the piano. I turn around on the seat to face the wall and closed my eyes and started to play and sing "Wonderwall" by Oasis.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day?_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_

_And after an_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

When I finished I heard clapping noise coming from door way. I turn around and saw Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper as well Ms Allaway. Damn, did I broke the rules?

"Isabella, don't worry, you haven't broken any rules. By the way you were amazing!" Ms Allaway commented after I placed the guitar on its place. It was like she read my mind. I gave her a small smile, she grinned back and walked away.

"Yeah, Bella! You were amazing!" Alice said as she sat down and gave me a hug. I smiled at her.

"How did you find me?" I asked them.

"Well, you weren't in your room so we searched for you and then we heard someone playing and we wanted to check it out, so yeah," Rosalie explained. I nodded my head and got up from the bench.

We walked quietly towards language wing at school where we had French together.

At least I didn't have to be alone then.

Actually nothing interesting happened until our free time or like they like to call it here 'Down Time'. Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the living room watching some music channel when I walked in after my practice on piano.

They turn the TV off and made me sit down on one of the sofas. That couldn't be good.

"Bella, as we all know now you are an amazing singer and guitar player . . ." Alice started.

"Go on?"

"Well we were thinking if you would want to make a band with us? Please?" Rosalie asked. Band? Me in a band? They had to be joking me! I'm not that good at singing and I'm scared of performing in front of large number of people.

"Guys, I don't think it such a good idea," I said looking down at my lap.

"Why?"

"I'm scared of performing in front of large number of people."

"Bella, it doesn't matter. If you not ready then we wouldn't have to perform, just do it for fun!"

"Really?"

They both nodded their heads so I agreed. If only I knew what I was getting myself into.

**So? What you think? All the reviews are welcome! Oh plus you can follow me on twitter MoniiCullen or add me on face book. All links on my profile. **

**Until next time **

**Monii xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry for long no update but health problems are pain in the ass! Anyways thank you all the reviews and all the other amazing response. Also thank you to my beta - beta reader for making it perfect. **

**Also I don't own anything but the plot and the song credit goes to Linkin Park  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Edward POV**

_It starts with one thing _

_I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try _

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme. _

_To explain in due time _

_All I know Time is a valuable thing _

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

"It better be good!" I shouted down the line.

"Good Morning to you too brother!" Alice shouted back at me and I gowned.

"Alice, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Twin, it's seven so you only have an hour to get ready for new year!"

"Shit!" I jumped out of the bed and started to look for my cloths. I took out my white shirt and black trousers. Also I found my black dress shoes and my black tie. I ran out of my room and literally ran to the dinning room. I walked to the table and got bacon sub and walked to the table where my family and friends were sitting.

However there was one more person sitting by them. It was wired. When I walked closer and saw a petite, brunet headed girl.

"Hey, my dear brother," my sister said to me, which coursed me to looked away the girl.

"Hello, my dear twin," I answer, I saw the girl looking from me to Alice and did it few times.

The girl looked at me and I was taken back. She had pale skin with heart shaped face, button like nose and full lips. However I got lost in her eyes, they were like pools of melted chocolate.

"Edward, I want you to meet my new friend and my roommate, Isabella Swan," Alice said.

"Bella," the girl corrected her quickly. Her voice was soft and had a tone similar to the sound of bells.

Bella; that name fitted her perfectly. Bella it means beautiful in Italian and that she was.

We were looking at each other for few minutes and then Alice said that we needed to go to the stupid school assembly, though I just wanted to sit here and admire beautiful Bella.

When we got to the concert hall I sat next to Bella but then my off and on girlfriend, Tanya, sat down by me in her too short skirt and too tight shirt. She was just too fake camper to Bella.

"Eddie I've missed you!" She said in her annoying voice.

"I've missed you too, babe," I said with fake smile as I gave her a quick pick on her lips. As I sat down back in my sit is saw Bella looking at me from the canners of her eyes and she looked upset.

Then, Ms. Parson came onto the stage and told everyone to shut up. After the assembly Tanya and I went to the back of the concert hall, where no one ever goes, to have a 'make out session' after holidays brake and before school.

Actually making out with Tanya felt just wrong. I didn't know why but it did.

I walked into the class few minutes late but I already knew what they were saying every year it was the same thing.

At the free time after lunch I was walking down to the music room were I knew that no one will interrupt me but I heard someone playing one of my favorite pieces Clair de Lune. I walked away so I wasn't found spying on people.

At the end of the day I was so tired that I just went to bed and fell asleep which were full of brunette beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? <strong>

**Till next time**

**Monii x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So update time! Sorry it took so long but then again I've been in and out of hospital and college is a pain in bottom...**

**I want to thank my betareader who is an amazing beta and all of you who reviewed and added me or story to your fav and/or alerts. Please keep them coming. **

**_I don't own anything but the plot._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Bella POV**

Thank God it was Saturday. I could finally sleep in, even though my evil friends, (also known as Alice and Rose), tried to get me to go shopping with them; I made up some lame excuse to get out of it.

Around eleven, I got up and took shower and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. Then I looked outside it was sunny so I've dressed in my Nike black running shorts and white - grey stripe top. I took out my running shoes and my watch band to my Ipod along with my earphones.

I locked the doors and ran downstairs as a warm-up. Actually, I wasn't sure if people were allowed to go jogging around the campus but I didn't really care, I just wanted to get the most out of nice weather because when the cold weather comes that's it; I'll be stuck in side at gym.

When I was out side and chose my excise playlist and made my way down to the park by the school. Suddenly I was meet by hard wall, I felt myself falling and but the impact never came but two strong arms were around my waist. I opened my eyes and was meet by two green ones.

I took my earphones out as I felt blood making it way to my face.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to run into you. I should watch where I was going, and now I'll just shut up," I rambled in one breath.

"No need for apologies Bella, it was my fault. I shouldn't have stop so suddenly."

"If there is no need of me to apologies so that includes you."

"Okay, but how about we go for lunch?"

My eyes widen. Was he asking me out? Or was he just being nice? Either way, I answered 'yes', and we agreed that we'll meet at the small pizza place. I run back to Alice and I's flat and got in the shower and when I was with that got changed into white tank top with Red and Dead stripe knitted top and black skinny. I took my black flats our and Marc Jacobs bag. Damn I hope I didn't go over the top with the my cloths chose.

I did simple make up and brush my hair out and left them in soft natural waves. I picked up my keys and Iphone and made my way out of the door.

After fifteen minutes of walking I was in front of the place called "Pizza Italienne".

I opened the door and saw Edward sitting by a small table in the corner of the shop.

The _Pizza Italienne _was small but friendly place, the walls were painted white with red leaver seats placed around white round tables. To the side there was a counter where I could see chief making a pizza and behind him were the ovens.

I looked back at Edward and I saw that he was looking out of the window so I couldn't read his expression. I could tell that he changed from his running cloths, now he was wearing dark green long sleeved top rolled up to his elbows and to my surprise he was wearing glasses. In front of him there was a book that he might've read.

So I took a deep breath and made my way to the table that he occupied.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," I said as I sat down.

"Oh Bella!" he said while putting his book down.

"I don't wear them often," he told me as he took them of.

With or with out glasses Edward Cullen looked hot and sexy.

_Stop it Bella! He has a girlfriend _I mentally yelled at myself.

"Well thank you."

My eyes widen. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did," I could tell now that he was holding back his laughed.

"I really need to stop talking to myself inside my head!" I said blushing and hiding my face in my hands.

"Bella don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute that you say what you think," Edward said pulling my hands of my face. I looked up at him still, pretty much, red like the stripes on my top.

He smiled at me and I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't place, something wired. I smiled back not sure about what to do now.

Then a thin girl walked up to us dressed in the uniform came up to us with a notepad.

"êtes-vous prêt à commander?" **(Translation: Are you ready to order?) **she asked.

Thank God I took French at school, so it wasn't a problem for me to understand her. It would've been awkward coming to a France not specking their lounging but I didn't tell that Edward.

Edward looked at me and asked if we were and I nodded.

"Oui," he looked at me and said: "Bella what would you like?"

"Glass of coke and a piece of margarita pizza," I told him.

He repeated what I said to the girl; she nodded and bounded off towards the kitchen. I didn't want to tell him that I was quite cable of telling the girl my order but it would only take the fun out of it.

We sat there in a uncomfortable silence staring at each other . . . Talk about awkward. I shifted in my seat, searching for something to say when Edward broke the silence.

"So, Bella . . . tell me something about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I questioned, sighing in relief.

"You know the basics: Your name, where you're from you know all the things I would want to know. . ." He said winking at me.

"It's not like you don't know my name, but okay. Isabella Marie Swan and I'm from Forks, Washington."

"You don't share much do you?"

"There is nothing to share," I told him.

"Tell me 'bout your family," he lightly pushed.

I sighed and placed my elbows on the table in front of me.

"My Father, Charlie, raised me by himself around music, while my mother, Renee died when I was two and I haven't seen here ever since."

"I'm sorry that I pushed-" he began. I cut him off.

"It's okay. I can't remember her anyway." I paused for a minute. "Tell me about yourself," I said changing the topic. I hated talking about my life and my family and lie about my mother; hopefully the truth will never have to come out.

"Well alright. I was born in Chicago but my parents move to London and that's where I grew up. My Father, Carlisle, is a head surgeon in hospital and my Mother, Esme, was working at home architect."

Then the girl came back with our drinks and food. But then we both heard a loud squeaky voice.

"Eddie!" I turn around and saw the blond queen bitch, Tanya, and her two ass-kicks. I turn back to looked at Edward who had annoyed/hurt look on his face.

"Eddie! Babe, like, what are you, like, doing, like, here?" Queen-bitch asked when she was right next to our table.

"I'm having lunch with Bella," he told her moitioning to me with his hand.

She turn around to face me and on her fake face was a covered with disgust.

"Oh, Bella how nice to see you here," she said, disgusted.

"Tanya," I answered in the same voice.

We looked at each other like to see who will break eye contact first but right then Edward cleared his through, and I looked at him. He looked confused and sorry.

"Edward, it's best if I go now," I told him pulling out twenty euros from my purse and got up from my chair.

"What were you, like, thinking!" I could hear Tanya yell at him before I was out of the restaurant.

"Nothing! I was just being nice! There is nothing between us if that what you mean!" I heard Edward yell back at her. His answer broke my heart, even though I should've know that someone like him wouldn't want to be with someone like me in the first place. I walked to the flat and when I was safely there, I let the tears come rolling down.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe that Tanya walked into the pizza place and made Bella leave.

"Edward, it's best if I go now," Bella said after Tanya was mean. She took 20 euros in from her purse and got up.

I wanted to run after her and keep her close to me. I couldn't bear that Tanya hurt an angel like Bella because she is jealous.

"What were you, like, thinking!" Tanya yelled at me before my Bella was out of the door. "Nothing! I was just being nice! There is nothing between us if that what you mean!" I yelled back at her and it was true there was nothing between me and Bella even if I wanted something to be there.

"Yeah right! I can see how you look at that bitch!"

"Bella isn't a bitch, she has the natural beauty unlike you, Tanya."

She narrowed her eyes at me and shouted "What? Are you, like, breaking up with me for that BITCH?"

"Yeah I am braking up with you and no it's not for Bella."

I heard a gasp of Tanya's two side-kicks.

"It's not the end Edward!" She yelled at me after I walked away from the table leaving her there.

I walked to my and Emmett flat just to find it empty. I sat down on the sofa and called Bella.

"Hi, it's Bella, sorry I couldn't pick up but leave me a message, thanks *beep*"

I sighed and ran my fingers over my hair to make it even more messy then it already was.

"Hi, Bella. Er, it's me, Edward. I just want to say sorry for Tanya's behavior and ask you to call me back when you get this, thanks. Bye."

I sighed and tried to work out how to get Bella to forgive me and agreed to go out with me.

**Bella POV**

"Bella?" I heard Alice yell when she came back from her shopping.

"Yeah?" I shouted back from the place on my bed.

I heard the door to my bedroom open and my blanket was pulled back of me and light hit my eyes and I quickly closed them.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," I lied still not opening my eyes.

"Bella!"

"Alice! Drop it please?"

She sat down by me and sighed.

"OK, fine I'll drop it."

I open one and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, if you don't wanna talk 'bout it then we don't have to."

I forced a small smile and got up. I looked at my phone that was on my desk and saw that I had 6 missed calls from Edward and a voice mail. I sighed and listened to the massage.

"Hi, it's Bella, sorry I couldn't pick up but leave me a message, thanks." His voice sounded sad. I momentarily wondered why, though I decided to ignore the message and go join my room/flat mate in the front room and watch some TV.

We watched someone mindless TV program, eat ice cream, drunk Belgium hot chocolate and had lots of laugh as we told each other silly stories for a childhood. It actually made my bad mood disappear.

When I went to bed and fall asleep I dreamed of Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter, please tell me in reviews :D<strong>

**Until next time, **

**Monii xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so here is the chapter but to just let you know it haven't been beta-ed yet. Plus like you can see I have changed my pen name to LittleMagicPixie and it's still me.  
>I dont own Twilight only plot is mine.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Bella POV**

Two weeks passed since I had lunch with Edward and I've been avoiding him like a fire and believe me it wasn't easy. He was everywhere I went, sometimes I was wondering if Alice was helping but then again we were at the same school so we were bound to meet.

"Bella! Are you done with the shower?" I head a very angry Alice yell from other side of the door. Damn was that in there so long?

I cut off the water and put my big fluffy towel around my body and another one on top of my head.

I opened the door and I been meet by really pissed of Alice who as soon the door were open run passed me and sat down on the toilet. Oh that's why she was pissy, I closed the door and made my way quickly to my bedroom.

I dried and moisturize my skin to give it that small glow and vanilla smell that I loved so much. Then I dressed in my uniform which consider of white buff slaved shirt, with short black tube skirt and over the knee black socks with little buttons on the side. I quickly dried my hair and left them in natural waves down my back but I desisted to add a small black hair band with black bow. I looked at the watch and I still had a little time left before Rosalie will come over so we could walked to cafeteria to have some food before very long and boring tutor time.

I did some added some foundation and top it of with prouder, I added a light white eye shadow and a little of black gel eyeliner.

There was a knock on the door and they threw open before I could say 'come in'.

It was Alice who ran to my closet and got out my black belt and told me that she is borrowing it and ran out of my room. Okey that wasn't annual for her to borrow my things.

"Alice, Bella you better be ready!" Rosalie yelled from the doorway of out flat.

I rolled my eyes and added my signature red lipstick before I grasped my black flats, cross tie and jacket from desk chair and run out of the room putting my flats on and felling.

I hit the floor with my face first.

_Grate start of day, Bella _I told myself sarcastically in side my head.

"Bella you ok?"

"Of course I am," I said getting up from the floor. I looked down at myself and noticed that my knees were red, thanks god they were over knee ones. When we walked passed the mirror I let out a small squealing noise. I saw a medium size burse on my forehead, just what I needed.

"Bella, let's go! I actually want to eat before we have to face Mr Boulanger," Alice said to me. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair onto my face and try to hide the burse but failed completely.

Mr Boulanger was Alice's and my tutor and he was most annoying teacher in entire school and yes I do mean it.

When we walked to the cafeteria Jasper, Emmett and of course Edward were already sitting by out usual table. I sighed and walked towards the food table with girls and got myself a bread roll with hum and cheese and orange juice. When girls got their food we walked together to the table where guys were already waiting for us. I sat between Alice and Edward. Really today isn't going as planed but on the plus side it's Friday and I can stay in my room whole day just to avoid seeing Edward.

"Bella can we talked," Edward whispered into my ear pulling me out of my thoughts. I sighed and shocked my head and said "We have nothing to talk about."

With that I got up and walked towards my tutors class when suddenly someone pushed me against the wall. I looked up and saw Tanya and her two side-kicks. She looked even more fake then the first time I saw her; her hair were even more blond then before and her skin was orange like an carrot, now she should just dye her hair green and we have a carrot's long lost twin sister.

Her two side-kicks, Jessica and Lauren looked pretty much alike their lieder and they were the ones who hold me against the wall. I pulled my hands from their holds and turned away from the fakes towards my class when I heard a nasty high pitch shout behind me, "Swan you better stay away from my Eddie!"

I turned around and looked at her and yelled back at her, "Don't worry, Denali. He's all yours and I wouldn't want anything to do with him, anyways!" The last part was an lie and I really rejecting saying it when I saw Edward behind Tanya. He's expression was broken but he quickly cover it up and walked away.

I kicked myself mentally, me and my talking without thinking. Damn it! I walked down to my tutor class and sat on very back where no one would bower me. I put my head on my arms which I placed in front of myself, and let my tear rolled down my face.

"Bella?"

I looked up and I didn't really care that my bestie saw me at my worse.

"Honey what's wrong?" Alice asked me as she pulled me into the hug and let me snob a bit.

So I told her about the happening two weeks ago and what I celled to Tanya and Edward over heard.

She rubbed my back and told me that everything will be fine and I should talked to Edward and try to talk things through. I could only hope that he would just believe me and we could be friends again.

Then Mr Boulanger walked into the class and he looked at us and shocked his head.

"Miss Swan, Ms Allaway want's to see you," he said to me with his thick French accent.

"Now?"

He just nodded and I got up from my chair and walked to Ms Allaway's classroom but I really wished that I knew that I was going myself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think :) I'll update the edit chapter when I get it! <strong>

**There is link on my profile where you can see the outfits  
><strong>

**Untile next time **

**Your magic Pixie aka Monii xx  
><strong>


End file.
